


【索香】桃色风暴

by NextDoorKid



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextDoorKid/pseuds/NextDoorKid
Summary: 又名《假如索隆和山治一起被拍到卡巴卡玛王国》从动画454集延续下来的脑洞踩雷预知: 女装山治 (山治因比试不得不穿上连身裙)前情提要: 卡罗莱茵的必杀技为新人妖拳法奥义 "少女的觉醒"，与其交手的人都会被其植入少女心，而变成人妖。而山治只是被开启少女心，看见索隆暂时回复理智。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【索香】桃色风暴

“该死！”山治暗骂。  
  
他从耳朵到脸颊都泛红，像是恼怒和羞赧参半，或者后者更多一些。他压着裙子底下的欲望，希望它快点冷静下来。要知道他现在可是藏在更衣室的衣柜里，若是有人看见他此时此刻的模样，他的绅士声誉可就不保了。  
  
山治为了尽快和伙伴会面，与人妖国代理女王卡罗莱茵来了一场比试。为此他还被迫换上竞技服——全套的女性服饰连身裙、胖次和高跟鞋，还被迫上妆。他忍受那些人妖在他身上动手动脚。张开眼却在镜子里看见脸上紫搭粉搭红的奇怪妆容，双手还被涂上了红色指甲油。他看着镜子里的自己，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住在心里吐槽那些人妖乱七八糟的审美观。  
  
第一次穿上高跟鞋，所有的脚趾头都被迫挤在一个小空间里，山治难受得很。不过一旦想起娜美、罗宾还有其他女士都忍耐这种不舒适，行走一天都不喊痛，决定要更爱护女士。山治在更衣室的房间里走了几步路，再练习几次踢技后，便逐渐适应了。  
  
而信心满满且忍辱负重换来的结果，却是卡罗莱茵不知怎地开启了他身上不该存在的少女心，连踢技都因为了遮住裙底风光而大大降低力度。被抓住把柄后的惨况，他不忍回忆。  
  
山治不知是因为衣柜里空气稀薄，还是回想起方才他从高空跌落不自觉喊出那般甜腻的声音，而满脸通红。  
  
为什么那个绿藻会出现在这里？！他心底暗骂一声，接着咬紧下唇，用双手捂着脸。  
  
索隆顶着震惊的脸出现在山治视野中，而那时山治掉在卡罗莱茵的怀里。一看到索隆的脸，山治的理智突然上线，赶紧往那代理女王脸上踢了几脚，也不管比试输赢，飞快似的跑走。  
  
“他肯定听到了……我那么男人的形象毁于一旦啊……”他喃喃自语，双手无力地砸在膝盖上，脸上满是绝望。山治脑海中自己穿着西装，各种潇洒英俊姿势的画面碎了满地。  
  
最糟糕的是，山治在踢卡罗莱茵时，感觉到索隆的视线往不对劲的地方看去。战斗期间飙发的肾上腺素加上莫名被开启的羞耻感，让他的荷尔蒙往下体涌去。而与索隆突如其来的对视，让他莫名其妙地红了眼眶，导致现在这般窘境。  
  
“娜美桑，罗宾桑，我该怎么办，呜呜呜……”山治小声呜咽。以往的经验中，只有在海上餐厅拜别哲夫时他才忍不住流泪，他不允许自己在外人面前展示一丁点脆弱，即便是自己的伙伴。  
  
山治对索隆的这一瞥除了震惊，还进而翻涌出许多对索隆的莫名情绪，心理防线一下决堤，鼻子便酸了。在展现更多失态前，山治赶紧将自己藏起来，与往日一样。  
  
这突然开启的少女心，更像是将他平常压抑在心底的情绪全面放大。他平日不愿意面对的、不愿意敞开的、不愿意承认的，现在赤裸裸摆在他面前，而他负荷不来，只能逃跑。  
  
忽然间，有人匆忙打开了门。山治被吓得直打嗝，只能赶紧捂住自己嘴，屏住呼吸。  
  
外边窸窸窣窣的声响，像是在找些什么。  
  
几秒后，衣柜门被打开，山治被突如其来的光晃了眼，还来不及看清脚就踢了出去，却被那人牢牢抓住。不好！山治在心里暗骂一声，随即要使出下一步动作时，便看清柜门外的那人，他便目瞪口呆地被石化在原地。  
  
怎么会是现在最不想见到的人……  


  
索隆在山治逃离比试地点后，被那群的人妖发现，紧接着便被一阵狂追猛打。他只能凭看见山治最后消失的城堡，一路奔过去。但他的路痴技能，把自己带到树林里。所幸的是他快像个无头苍蝇时，一个转角便发现他找寻的城堡，窜了进来，打算先随便找一个角落藏起来，再去找山治。  
  
一打开柜门，一道强劲的风压随之袭来，他感觉十分熟悉，于是下意识用手接着了那只脚，便看见坐在衣柜里的山治。他眼神里闪过一丝诧异，和狂喜。但逼近的脚步声不允许他再多想，他把山治的脚塞回去，同时也跟着躲进这个不算大的衣柜里。  
  
视线再度回到黑暗中，山治突然回过神来，想赶紧打开衣柜出去，却被索隆扣着双手制止了。索隆把人拉入怀里，在山治耳边低声说:”那群人妖在外面。”  
  
索隆低沉磁性的嗓音像是在山治耳畔放下一颗炸弹，让山治的心猛地骤停，再疯狂跳动。要不是现处黑暗中，索隆肯定发现山治的那只耳朵红得快滴血。  
  
山治大口呼吸几下，让自己冷静下来。他知道那群人妖的烦人程度，要是被他们发现，尤其是在这种奇怪的场景下发现，他便是跳进黄河也洗不清。  
  
脚步声越来越近，房门被打开。高跟鞋的声音凌乱地散落在房间各处，索隆和山治都屏住呼吸。方才被山治遗忘的打嗝，又再次捣乱。山治勉强忍住第一波打嗝，双手想要捂着嘴巴，却被索隆环在怀里，被扣住双手。他越是挣扎，索隆的双手越是紧紧压在山治的身上。衣柜的空间太小，加上害怕发出声响，山治挣脱不开索隆的禁锢。  
  
索隆不明白一开始安分的卷眉，怎么突然间疯狂挣扎。索隆听到貌似有人往衣柜这边走来，他赶紧在山治的耳边小声警告:”不要乱动！”  
  
山治快忍不住第二波的打嗝，想要转过头告诉索隆，再不让他的手自由，等下他就憋不住声音了。  
  
山治似乎忘了他俩之间的距离很近。山治一转头，抿着的双唇就擦过索隆的嘴唇。在黑暗中五感都被放大，山治感受到嘴唇上传来异样的触感，顿时瞪大双眼。  
  
他想要往后拉开距离，而下一秒，索隆直接吻了上去。  
  
山治被索隆的举动震惊，连打嗝都被吓得停止了。山治刚刚用力紧闭，不泄露半点声音的双唇失了防守。索隆的吻非常具有侵略性，他撬开那个平时嘴硬但此时十分柔软的嘴唇，用舌头舔了山治的上硬腭，再勾起他的舌头共舞。  
  
索隆右手单手将山治的双手扣住，左手箍紧他的后颈，把山治牢牢锁在自己的怀里。他吻得山治原本充着血的脑袋更加失重，山治眼前几乎天旋地转，毫无招架之力。  
  
山治不知道索隆到底吻了他多久，他只知道自己快被吻得窒息。紧贴着他后背的身体传来剧烈的心跳声，山治突然意识到，自己担心害怕消失的男人还活着。山治鼻子一酸，眼泪就像是喷涌的泉水，无法抑制。  
  
眼泪流到了两人相接处，索隆从那失控的吻中清醒过来。索隆离开怀里人的双唇，但双手还是紧紧抓着山治。  
  
他方才被山治嘴唇袭击时，心里一惊。托他长年累月训练的夜视能力，他近距离地看见山治的眼眸里除了震惊还有慌张，同一些冒出头的情愫。索隆脑袋一片空白，随着原始的欲念用力地吻了上去。  
  
索隆的深入和纠缠，都让他更加明确自己对山治超乎同伴的爱恋。察觉到山治落泪后，他脑袋闪过一丝慌乱。

  
  
索隆察觉外面安静了下来，偷偷打开柜门看了一眼外边。确定没人后，索隆打开衣柜，顺便把身子有些瘫软的山治抱出来，而他的动作可称得上轻柔。山治因刚刚那近乎缺氧的吻差点窒息，一到外边便立马大口呼吸。  
  
索隆把山治放在床边，半跪在地上，与山治平视。他除了在海上餐厅那次外，没见过山治哭。而除了眼泪，山治的右眼里满是索隆从未见过的悲伤和恐惧，他顿时心慌如麻。不过索隆还是很快的沉静下来，若是山治讨厌的话，那他便同他道歉。此时此刻，索隆的心像是被人紧攥在手里般难受。  
  
索隆起身，在让山治冷静下来的空隙，他也想整理一下自己的思绪，和斟酌开口的话语。索隆只迈开一步，山治便抓着他的手。索隆惊讶地回过头看他，山治垂下头，碎发遮住了半张脸，他无法从中读出山治的情绪。  
  
“不要走。”山治说完这句话，便无法压抑自己的呜咽声。  
  
在恐怖岛，当山治失去意识前，他想要开口留住那个绿色鞋子的主人;在香波地群岛，在绿发男人被熊打飞时，他卡在咽喉里没有喊出来的那句话。无数次的懊悔，让他在离开恐怖岛后的每个夜里都睡不好。他偶尔半夜走到索隆床前，看他还呼呼大睡，悬挂半空的心才稍稍落地。但在那被熊打飞的三天三夜飞行里，山治无数次梦到索隆、布鲁克和乌索普就此消失在他眼前，拼了命呐喊却没有回音。  
  
那种恐惧让他重新体会儿时的无能为力，和孤身一人的溺水感。童年带给他的伤痛，在他心里被翻箱倒柜，让他又再记起那些不堪的回忆。  
  
索隆感觉山治的手在颤抖，和语毕后小声的呜咽，便立马将他拥入怀中。索隆不知有多少次，想这样抱住他。之前在船上偶然发现他蜷缩在仓库角落里时，索隆隔着墙都感受，那时山治的无助和脆弱。索隆不知道山治藏在心底，那些让他变得如此痛苦的事，是什么。但他了解山治，山治是绝对不允许自己的脆弱，被展示在伙伴面前。他理解并且尊重，但这无妨他为山治感到心疼。  
  
山治不是钢铁做的，他也不是。  
  
在恐怖岛上山治挡在索隆面前，和他做出一样自我牺牲的决定，来换取大家逃出生天的机会时，他听见山治说，”告诉路飞，说抱歉，你们需要去找下一个厨子。”那一瞬间，涌上的都是索隆对山治所有的情感，还有对眼前这个人即将消失的恐惧，那是一种索隆心灵上从未有过的痛楚。他肘击了山治的腰间，让他倒下，结果都由他来承担。  
  
他只想要眼前的人，活着。  
  
即便自己赶赴地狱也无关紧要。

  
  
索隆将山治的脑袋轻柔地扣在他左胸前。他与他一路走来，紧绷的旅程无法让他们释放憋在心里压抑的情绪，而这一次终于得到缓解的出口。  
  
他轻轻地摸着山治顺滑的金发。他知道此时此刻不需要言语，他知道山治不需要。  
  
山治被索隆无声的拥抱安抚了刚刚失控的情绪。他靠索隆胸前，听到耳边传来的微微震动。山治下意识双手环抱索隆的腰，将他们之间的距离拉近，左耳贴上，听他的心跳声。咚，咚，咚——强而有力的心跳声彰显主人顽强的生命力，但怎么好像越跳越快，山治再拉近点听。  
  
索隆突然握住山治的肩头，有些用力。山治忽然想起他尚未痊愈的伤，赶紧放开手。山治再发现他们的姿势也太暧昧了，想要离开索隆的拥抱，却被他拉回来。  
  
“你想听，就听。”山治被索隆拥在怀里，没能看到索隆说完后脸颊浮起可疑的红晕。山治不自然地咳了一下，然后挣脱开索隆的拥抱。再听下去，山治可就不妙了。  
  
接着，索隆紧挨山治坐下。索隆的体温本身就比山治还要高，山治能感受到热度传来，半贴着索隆半边手臂都快麻了。  
  
一时间场面安静下来，谁都没能开口解释刚刚的失态。山治往下摸了摸，发现自己的烟盒在西裤里，而他现在穿着连身裙。  
  
该死！  
  
该死！！  
  
该死！！！  
  
刚刚山治太着急躲进衣柜里，结果现在这个绿藻头又再次看到他这般糟糕模样，肯定要嘲笑他的。  
  
山治悄悄低下了头。  
  
同一时刻，索隆的直觉告诉他，要是这次他错过让山治敞开心扉的机会，就再也听不到他的真心，便开了口:  
  
“我刚刚是认真的。”  
  
山治感觉那股热意从手臂蔓延到脖子里，听完后他的脸快要烧红了。他是说刚刚的吻是认真的，还是拥抱是认真的，但无论是哪个都让山治快要呼吸不上来。这没头没脑的话，让人怎么接啊。他用力捏了自己的手臂，让痛意驱走那些乱七八糟的绮丽幻想。  
  
“索隆，你听好了。我们现在在的这座岛，可能会让我们变得……不像自己，那都不是你我的真心，所以……”山治还没说完，就被索隆打断。  
  
“我一直很清楚自己的真心。”索隆盯着眼前的金发男人，看他碎发下通红的耳朵，语言一步步紧逼。  
  
山治能感受到索隆直勾勾的视线，他的内心快要崩溃了。山治不想知道索隆的真心和他到底是怎么想的，他只知道要是他守不住自己翻涌的情绪，那一切都会完蛋的。他不能让事情再这么失控地发展下去。山治遏制自己想要发抖的身体，咬紧牙关说:“我们需要冷静一下。”  
  
山治扔下这句话，便拔腿逃离。

  
  
山治准备要打开门把时，发现门被上锁了，不管怎么都打不开。他正准备踢碎门时，卡罗莱茵的声音从门的另一边传来:”糖果男孩，还记得我在比试时和你说的话吗？”  
  
他还来不及想那代理女王为什么会在门外，就被她的话钉在原地。  
  
山治又回想起刚刚比试的画面，卡罗莱茵的声音在他的脑海播放一次。  
  
“你果然隐藏了自己的真心啊，你要更加坦率地面对自己。”  
  
山治快要疯了，声音也跟着尖锐起来:“什么隐藏了自己的真心？！我才没有！！！”  
  
“你有。”索隆的声音在山治的身后响起。山治心里暗骂一句，不好，忘了这家伙还在！  
  
索隆因来不及抓住那像风一样的男人，心快提到嗓子眼，而就在山治发现房门被锁后，他反而放松下来。索隆踏着坚定的步伐，转用审视猎物的眼神从上到下，仔仔细细地观察山治。  
  
山治侧身时，索隆看见他眼睛上方涂了一层蓝紫色的眼影，和双唇涂上芭比粉的口红。原本以为是个糟糕的组合，却意外地适合山治蓝色的眼眸，和他适合接吻的唇形。索隆盯着被山治吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，吞咽了一下口水。  
  
山治身穿浅粉色的连身裙，领口有些宽，那里的皮肤也跟着主人的耳朵点点红了起来。他的指甲涂抹了红色的指甲油，原本白皙的手变得更加白嫩。山治赤脚踏在地毯上，没穿刚刚那妖艳的红色高跟鞋。他有些失望，那个高跟鞋异常适合他的整体造型，并且让索隆发现山治常年被包裹在西裤下的双腿非常妩媚动人。当然这句话可不能说出来，让山治听见非得被踢爆头颅。  
  
山治转身，想大骂些什么来掩盖自己的慌张，却被索隆的眼神震慑住。和这家伙并肩作战那么久，怎么不知道那双眼睛现在盛着什么情绪，那分明是盯上猎物的眼神。  
  
索隆扬起嘴角，邪魅地笑了一声。  
  
山治曾看过这个笑出现在索隆感兴趣的猎物身上，只不过那时是由肾上腺素引起的胜负欲，而不像现在是由荷尔蒙引起的欲望。  
  
山治被盯得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，瞟了一眼那个男人的双腿之间，那里肉眼可见的起了反应，而且撑得那里鼓鼓囊囊。自己原本就已经站立的欲望，在经过前面一系列的事件后，完全无法消退。它只是被蓬松的裙子遮盖，看不出异状。  
  
山治垂下头，声音瞬间弱了下去，”我没有……”  
  
索隆抬起山治的下巴，直视他的右眼，”你有，而且嘴硬得要命。”  
  
山治被这个举动冒犯到了。他想要张开嘴反驳，索隆瞬间将山治压在墙上，在他开口前再次吻下去，将那些不诚实的话语悉吞进喉咙里。  
  
山治想要逃跑，却被索隆挤开双腿，双手被压在墙上，呈现出绝对被动的姿势。索隆知道山治现在一定很不舒服，可不强迫他直视内心，他就永远只会逃跑。  
  
这次的吻带着满满的情欲，索隆带着惩戒意味轻咬山治不安分的舌头。山治想要把面前男人的舌头挤出口腔内，却被认为是主动想要更深入。索隆舔了他的舌头，在移动的时候不小心舔到了山治上硬腭的敏感点，山治不由自主地发出甜腻的呻吟。  
  
山治被自己的声音吓了一大跳，这不就和掉在卡罗莱茵怀里时的声音一样。索隆的呼吸突然加重，顶在那上面的舌尖有点不时划过那个敏感点，显然是同山治想到一块去。山治强硬地忍住不让自己再次发出那甜腻的声音，双手紧紧握拳。索隆不喜欢山治此刻的忍耐，间隙的时候说了一句:”喊出来。”接着掰开山治紧握的拳头，与他十指紧扣。  
  
山治的欲望发涨得有些疼痛，却无法碰触自己的下体，上面和下面都快要守不住底线。山治的情欲和理智在交战，那被暂时安抚的情绪又再躁动不安。他知道这情绪和眼前的人有关。  
  
索隆换压制的位置时，不小心压到山治的欲望，山治痛苦地喊出来。索隆这才发现在这蓬松的裙下，也有与他相同的欲望。  
  
索隆眼睛里突然闪过一丝狡黠，他用大腿固定着山治直挺的欲望。山治喘气时下意识看向那里，蓬松的裙子被顶出那欲望的轮廓，他的脸涨红得像溶解的铁浆，只差冒烟。  
  
虽然索隆的欲望也是涨得难受，但忍一时就能海阔天空，不能错过这机会。索隆勾起嘴角，在山治的耳边轻轻地吹了口气，叼住他的耳垂说，”只要你对我说，'我想要你'，我就来帮帮你。”  
  
山治的心跳如战鼓，心脏像是要突破身体逃出去。他知道那被放大的情绪是不可能再安然无恙。  
  
索隆语毕，大腿就猛蹭山治欲望的两侧。柔软的布料包裹着那里，但面前的人无技巧性的摩擦，让山治十分难受。索隆啃咬他的脖子和锁骨，让山治不得不弓起身子，但欲望被索隆控制着，他陷入进退两难的地步。  
  
山治的情欲战胜了理智，”帮……帮我……”他艰难地说出这句话。  
  
索隆轻笑，又在他耳边说:”你知道不是这句。”  
  
山治用力地闭上嘴。  
  
索隆失笑的摇了摇头，继续进行嘴上的开垦工作;大腿也不间歇地挑逗着怀里的人。山治大口喘着气，偶尔又要憋住气，不让呻吟声泄出嘴巴。生理和心理的双重折磨令他头晕目眩。  
  
他终于在索隆用嘴拉下衣领，准备含着他的红粒时，粗喘着气开口:”你……你等一下。”  
  
索隆暂停下一步，站直身子直视他。  
  
“你……你让我……心无旁骛地思考一下。”山治扭过头去，不敢直视索隆。他脸上的红晕让索隆忍不住咬了一口他的苹果肌。  
  
“你不要骗我，不然你的下场会很惨。”山治被咬后，傻眼的回望索隆。索隆瞅了一下山治的下体，赤裸裸地警告他。  
  
山治艰难地点头，然后闭上眼睛，像是努力地在厘清脑海里的思绪。索隆看见这个情况，心里大喜，于是停止所有动作，只是轻轻地握着他的手。  
  
山治确实现在在脑海里天人交战中。  
  
他知道从同伴升级到对索隆拥有不可描述的想象时，一切就该扼杀在摇篮里。  
  
他知道若是这份感情交付出去，就收不回来，所以他才规避所有越界的行为和情愫。  
  
他知道如果日后俩人的关系恶化到不可挽回的地步，势必有人需要下船。  
  
他知道自己被藏起来的那份孩童时期的懦弱，影响他对情感的想象和信任。  
  
但他不得不那么想。  
  
藏在骨子里的悲剧阴影，让他不敢去渴望拥有一份炙热的情感。  
  
他便总是在骗自己。

  
  
坦率地面对自己，坦率地面对自己，坦率地面对自己……这句话他默念了三次。那些在深夜里萦绕心头的复杂情绪，除了不断冒出头对索隆的渴望，更多的是在他身边心就能定下来的安全感。这份安全感不只有伙伴的信任，更是潜意识里对索隆的安心，同时他也能感受到对方对他的信任。  
  
他因为害怕破坏这份难以获得的信任感，而选择不向前。可现在手心传来的触觉，温柔地裹着他所有的不安和脆弱。  
  
他睁开眼，望进那个人的眼眸，往日猩红的瞳孔此刻却温润得像是个红宝石，剔透且炽热。山治看见他的眼眸里只装着自己的身影，那是他从未体会过的心意相通，和敞开接受自己所有不好的温柔。他意识到索隆也动情了，而不只是欲望。  
  
山治终于决定，让自己漂浮不定的感情有所归依。  
  
于是，山治下定决心地说，”我想要你。”  
  
索隆看见山治眼里的坚定和信念，和迸发出的爱意，嘴角不由自主地上扬。  
  
山治面对索隆突然绽放的笑容，心里剩下的一点防线也全面瓦解。他爱死了这只对他展现的笑容，双手捂着索隆的脸，偏头吻了上去，这次的吻饱含了山治所有对索隆的情愫。  
  
索隆大喜过望，用力抱住山治的腰和后颈，也用心回应山治的吻。  
  
他们一边激吻，一边往床上的方向移动，显得非常猴急。  
  
索隆抱着山治躺在床上的时候，山治的裙摆飞扬起来。山治差点忘了他现在身着裙子，摸着那柔软顺滑的布料，他的羞耻程度直线飙升。他坐起身子想要把连衣裙脱掉，却被索隆拦了下来。  
  
“穿着。”索隆有些暗哑的嗓音，让山治浑身打了个激灵，原来他还有这种癖好。  
  
索隆看山治用奇怪的表情看他，知道他又在想些什么乱七八糟的，只好开口解释:”我……只是觉得你穿着很……很好看。”  
  
山治听后，不知该生气这家伙的烂品味，还是该害羞这个白痴绿藻居然夸了他。山治咬着下唇，在心里嘀咕道，算了这不重要。他坐在床头，拉过索隆的脸，用力地亲吻。  
  
索隆一边回应山治，一边把手伸进裙子里，隔着那蕾丝边的内裤揉捏山治的欲望。山治的叫声不禁从嘴边泄露出来，随后便被索隆吞了进去。  
  
这种在裙底猥琐的感觉，他只敢在脑海里幻想过，但随即被爱护女士的心狠狠嫌弃，他绝对不可对女士做出这种事。可他现在竟变成了自己中幻想的主角，这种刺激感让他的欲望冒出了头。索隆感觉手下的欲望很快湿了，吻了一下山治的嘴唇，在他耳边轻笑，说:”你那么快吗？”  
  
山治被索隆的话语刺激到，心里的胜负心突然被点燃，手急冲冲地去解索隆的裤子。  
  
“操，看看是谁比较快！”山治说完，把索隆的内裤除下。山治在之前和索隆还是同伴情感时，曾一起去解手，瞄了一眼他的尺寸。所以在山治心里还是有底的，但实际看见还是免不了震惊这绿发男人的尺寸。这沉睡的巨龙清醒时，实在太壮观了。  
  
“怎么不动手，吓到了吗？”这个绿藻头今天不知是吃错什么药，连连骚话。山治只是停滞了三秒，便立马握上去，实践自己在自慰时所做的步骤。  
  
听到绿发男人的轻喟，山治像是受到了鼓舞，继续手上动作。另一方面，索隆把山治的欲望从内裤里掏出来，用手包裹着山治的欲望。山治的手受到主人的用心呵护，白白净净且没有一丁点伤口;摩擦索隆的柱体时，索隆飘逸的神情，显然非常舒服。而索隆的手常年握刀，被刀柄磨出的老茧加上有些细小的皮层;摩擦山治的柱体时，山治被刮蹭得直吸气。山治一边被摩擦得心里直叫娘，一边又爽得不行。  
  
山治暗忖道，再这样下去，我肯定要先射了，不行！  
  
山治立马伏下身，用嘴代替手。索隆被山治的行动吓了一跳，马眼冒出了一点精液。山治不禁要为自己的机智点赞。他接着用舌头舔舐那冒着青筋的柱体，索隆又再发出低沉的喟叹。  
  
索隆顿时也感受到莫名的危机感，再这样下去，他就要比厨子更快了。他另一只手探进山治大开的领口里，往目标那里轻轻捏了一把。山治被索隆的行为吓一跳，一个不小心深吞，顶到软腭那里。山治被呛得不行，吐出索隆的欲望后，用力咳嗽，然后坐起身子瞪着那个罪魁祸首。  
  
索隆被山治眼角发红，且嘴角流出些透明的津液的模样刺激到，忍不住在心里感叹，这金发男人实在太色情了。  
  
索隆扑上前去吻山治的双唇，还不时舔咬山治的嘴唇。山治拍了拍索隆的后颈，让索隆不要再咬他的嘴唇，它已经肿起来，要是再咬就要出血了。索隆停止了刚刚有点失控的行为，转而轻吻山治的额头、眼角、鼻子、下巴，然后忽略中间那一截，直接奔向那一直未能得手的红粒。  
  
当衣服被拉开，胸前那粒被含进去时，山治脚趾往内扣，不由自主地弓起身子，双手推了推索隆的头。  
  
“那里不要……”山治小声地说。索隆终于听到满意的反应，双手勒着他的腰肢，尽情地舔舐轻咬。  
  
山治受不了这种刺激感，身下的欲望又再次有了想要喷发的感觉。  
  
糟糕！怎么会因为舔乳头进入高潮呢！  
  
山治用尽全力拨开索隆的手，把他推起来，他一脸懵逼的看着山治。  
  
山治半跪着，那多余的裙摆非常碍事。但山治没有把它脱掉，而是把裙摆往上卷起，到了足够的高度后，用嘴巴衔着它。  
  
索隆看着山治一番操作，逐渐眯起眼睛，和加深嘴边的笑意。山治抬眼发现索隆看向的位置，我去！没发现这家伙也对迷恋胖次啊。这意味深长的表情，还是让山治的羞耻感满满。  
  
山治腆着脸向前倾，双手握起两人欲望。嘴巴叼着裙摆，前胸被裙子盖着，这样一来就不怕这家伙动什么手脚，影响我的发挥，山治计划通。  
  
山治享受得摩擦着俩人的欲望。索隆也把手覆盖在山治的手上一起共欢。就在山治以为两人都快要达到高潮时，索隆冷不丁地揉捏山治的屁股。山治被这一下刺激，直接射出来，而索隆随后也射了出来。  
  
山治叼着的裙摆从嘴里掉出来，一层层地盖在他们的欲望上。他们的脑袋一瞬间空白，高潮的余韵还在持续。过了十分钟，索隆率先清醒过来，他看着山治仰着头，暴露自己的咽喉。  
  
索隆便高兴地上前去啃，啃着啃着就到胸前另一边还未碰触到的红粒。山治一瞬间反应过来，直接抬起脚踹飞眼前的男人。索隆毫无设防地被踢倒在地，怒气冲冲地质问在床上的男人:“你干嘛！”  
  
山治恼怒地准备开口，但话语就像卡在他的喉咙里，说也不是，不说也不是。索隆爬了起来，坐在床边。还好山治还保持一丝理智，踹的是他的手臂，而不是伤痕累累的腹腔。  
  
“你这个浑蛋！你……你犯规！怎么可以捏……捏那边……”山治终于组织好语言，但气势越来越弱，说到最后都拉起被子，钻了进去。  
  
索隆看见爱人的害羞，快被他的别扭可爱死了。他也钻进被窝里，从山治的背后抱住他，用头磨蹭山治的肩膀。  
  
这头凶猛的野兽居然向他撒娇，山治忍不住咂舌。看来这座岛待久了，所有人都变得奇奇怪怪。  
  
“你的伤还好吗？”山治握住索隆的手。  
  
“我醒来的时候，是裹着伤药和绷带的。应该是他们救了我。”索隆把头托在山治肩膀上。  
  
“看来他们对你很好啊，我一醒来就被追得在岛上乱窜。”山治回想起前两天，那不堪的回忆……还是不要再回想了。  
  
“我一醒来就见到你，真的太好了。”索隆亲了亲山治的脸颊。  
  
山治止不住嘴角的笑意，转过身回抱索隆。  
  
“我们就这样了？”山治指的是他们之间的关系，但很显然这个野兽想到别处去，”你还想再来，我完全没问题。”  
  
山治敲了一下那绿绿的脑袋，”想什么呢？我是问我们的关系！”山治停了一下，小声嘟囔:“再说你的身体还没好……”  
  
“我没问题的！”索隆两眼放光，令山治无语。  
  
“再说，我们的关系还需要怀疑吗？”索隆十指紧扣的握着山治的手，充满神圣感地亲吻山治的额头。  
  
山治在此之前的担忧和苦闷全都一扫而空，那悬挂的心终于安放在柔软的摇篮里。

  
  
山治脱下被蹂躏得肮脏的裙子和胖次，草草清理后，因前两天的奔波和疲惫，再加上刚刚释放的情绪和压力，人倒在柔软的床上，忍不住就要跌进梦乡。  
  
索隆看着异常疲惫的山治，把他安置好在被窝里，也随之躺下。虽然他精神还挺好的，但他不要再折腾山治了。索隆没有抱着他睡觉，而是与山治十指交握，让他好好地休息。  
  
山治脑袋渐渐放松，准备睡去。  
  
在坠入梦境前，山治轻声地说了一句:“我爱你。”  
  
山治昏睡过去没听见，索隆也回答了一句:“我也爱你。”  
  


**彩蛋**

  
坐在房门前，等了一宿的人妖们渐渐醒来。他们偷偷摸摸地打开房门，想看那两人相处得如何，怎知只看到空无一人的床铺，和置放在床铺中央的浅粉色连身裙。  
  
风声透过被砍得工整的墙吹了进来。  
  
“他们居然私奔了！”其中一个人妖发出喊声。  
  
紧接着她们便分散地去找这两个男人，没看到连衣裙底下压着一张纸条，写着:  


混蛋人妖，我们走了！  
  
再也不见！  


还有  
  
谢谢照顾那个受伤的绿藻。  
  


完。

> 以防万一，有人忘了咱们糖果男孩长什么样，献上厨子史上最想删掉的黑历史一张~~
> 
> 悄咪咪说一句：厨子还是挺好看的 :3


End file.
